Various health care appliances have been developed for assisting senior citizens, infirm, and disabled individuals in the performance of daily functions. With regard to bathroom aids, some of those devices included grab bars, hand grips and safety rails for facilitating bathtub entry and exit and for use in other areas of a bathroom. A deficiency of those devices however, was that they required muscular strength within the hand and upper arm and some degree of manual dexterity. Furthermore, those devices were not particularly adapted for commode usage.
Aids such as elevated toilet seats and adjustable seat heights as well as toilet guard rails and arm rests provided some assistance and confidence to the commode user. A shortcoming of the aforementioned appliances was that they were not directed to assisting weight transfer during the transition from a sitting to a standing position. Another disadvantage of those previous devices was that the utilization thereof required muscular strength in the legs and upper body. There was also a tendency for those devices to tip or slide on a smooth bathroom floor surface.